The life span of an LED lighting apparatus is generally not the LED component itself but, instead, is the driver or the power source providing power to the LED component. One of the factors that limit the life span of a driver is overheating. The LED components and the driver by themselves creates a large amount of heat. Together, however, the heat can become so great that the heat starts to impact the ability of elements inside a driver housing, such as the driver, to function properly, which eventually leads to failure of the driver or the power source.
High mast applications that use LED lighting may have several sets of LED panels each set powered or driven by its own driver. A non-limiting example of LED lighting used in high mast applications is the lighting of roadways at night. Maintaining suitable temperatures to preserve the life span of the drivers and other heat sensitive elements used in these lighting apparatuses becomes difficult as the number of LED sets and respective drivers are needed. Designing LED lighting apparatuses for high mast uses present challenges given the operating environment such as the extreme height above the ground or their operation in remote locations. Extending the life of the driver by reducing the driver's heat exposure is desirable.